


Red Canyon One-Shot

by normski_reedenstein



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love Mac and his sick, deranged self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Canyon One-Shot

*Enjoy!

The dank,humid air of the basement made your nose crinkle as you inhaled. Your arms had long since gone numb from the pain of being held up by an old chain wrapped around a water pipe, your legs slowly following. They shook uncontrollably and you didn't think you could stand much longer. You tugged on the chains so hard they bit into wrists. They were being rubbed raw by the old metal. Sweat dripped down your neck and back in buckets. All of your senses seemed to be heightened due to the fact that an old rag was tied tightly over your eyes. It almost felt like it was pushing your eyes to the back of your skull. 

You mustered up the energy to yell "Let me out!" in your hoarse voice. 

When there was no answer, you tugged harder on the chains,making them clank against the pipe. 

"Let me out you son of a bitch! Fucking let me go already!"

The basement door flew open and heavy bootsteps proceeded to stomp down the steps immediately making you quiet. Your heart beat fiercely in your chest as those footsteps scuffed closer and closer to your hanging body. The smell of whiskey and cigarettes replaced the smell of the basement and turned your stomach. You could feel the heat radiating off his body and into yours.  

"Let me go, you sick fuck" you said through gritted teeth. 

Rough, scratchy hair rubbed against your cheek and made you jump. His big hands ran over the exposed skin of your stomach from underneath your tee shirt and slid down your back to the waistband of your shorts. 

"Or what?" his hot breath tickled your ear. 

His hand started sliding past your shorts and panties and was beginning to cup your ass when you reared back, raised your legs and kicked him hard in his stomach. He growled in pain. 

"Ah, you fuckin' cunt!" he yelled  angrily. His hand gripped your jaw and began to squeeze. You spit in his face. The contact was loud and clear even without a blindfold. 

"That's how you wanna play? Alright." 

The chains began to slide from the pipe above and you nearly collapsed when his muscular arms wrapped around your waist.  

"Time for you to learn a little lesson you skank." 

"No, please don't hurt me" you begged. "I didn't mean anything by it. I just want you to let me go!" 

"Shut the fuck up!" 

He forced you over a nearby wooden table that buckled under the weight of your body and ripped your shorts down your thighs. 

In the heat of the moment, hot arousal sparked in your core. This was the rush you had been waiting for. 

A loud tear rippled through the air as your panties were ripped from your body. His jumpsuit rustled and fell over his boots. Your hands were still bound by the heavy chain wrapped around your wrists, immobolizing you. You made one last failed attempt at a plea. 

"Don't do this, please. " 

"I like it when you beg" he said, his drawl coated in menacing lust. "And since you like to spit on folks..." 

His rough hands spread your cheeks and hot saliva hit your puckered entrance. In a quick thrust, his thick length was intruding your body.  

You let out a pain laced scream that just as quickly switched to a pleasure laced scream. Gratified groans and moans left your lungs as he pumped into you with an overwhelming vigor. His grunts fueled your arousal even more. 

"Fuck, you're nice and tight. Can't wait to see what that pussy feels like" he said.  

You were surprised at how brazen and vulgur this man was. It was just another thing that stoked the flames in your belly. One of his hands held you pinned over the rickety table while he put the other to good use. 

"Open that mouth" he gritted.  

You obeyed and three thick fingers came to rest on your tongue. "Suck." 

You nipped and sucked furiously at his fingers before they disappeared, leaving a trail of drool on your lips. 

Shocking you further, his wet fingers penetrated your drenched core. 

"Fuck! " you cried out in agonized ecstasy. He thrusted into you with all his might and you thought you were going crazy from the feeling. "Mac!" you screamed.

"Love that sound" he said in a low voice that was almost inaudible to you. Your waist was being driven into the table so hard, you could feel the bruises forming with each new thrust.  

And in a single fraction of a second, all the feelings rising in you flushed straight to your core and you let out an enormous cry as you came, your juices coating Mac's fingers. He followed suit, his body stilling as he emptied his hot foam into you, milking every last drop into your puckered entrance.  

"Christ!" he yelled.  

You winced as he pulled out of you and you gave way to your trembling legs, falling to the ground. Mac caught you and set you in his lap on the concrete ground. He gently took the blindfold off your eyes and kissed your puffy cheeks. You took his hand and sucked your arousal from his fingers. Taken by surprise, Mac raised his eyebrows. "Lesson learned" you said with a sigh.  

He gave you a proud and cocky smirk and leaned down to kiss you.


End file.
